Hitherto, the packings of medicinal bottles had been removed essentially by hand, whereby the individual medicinal bottles come into contact with the hands of the personnel and are therefore provided with a considerable number of germs. This represents a potential danger for the patient who makes use of the medicine from corresponding bottles. In order to decrease the number of germs on the bottles, hitherto, expensive rinsing and heating processess have been carried out. Despite this expensive treatment, medicinal bottles however are in no way free of dust or germs, which however is an ever increasing demand of medical and government offices and also of the patients. Beyond that, the removal of the packing by hand involves a considerable expenditure of both personnel and cost.
The task of the invention consists in that the inadequacies of the known processes and apparatus are to be avoided and an economic process and an apparatus of the initially mentioned type is to be created, which make possible a dust and largely germ free removal of objects, especially of medicinal bottles from packages.